Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought
History: The Eclipse-class Star Dreadnaught, colloquially known as the Eclipse-class Star Destroyer or Eclipse-class Super Star ''' '''Destroyer,was a class of manufactured by and mainly used around the . Offensive and defensive systems Perhaps the most deadly weapon carried by Eclipse-class ships was a spinally-mounted that was as powerful as one of the component beams used in the 's . 8 This superlaser was the pinnacle of Imperial destruction in their fleets. An Eclipse's superlaser easily had the power to destroy other Super Star Destroyers, as the Annihilator found out when seized the Eclipse's incredible power above Kuat. 10 Destroying other ships however, doesn't show the extent of the Eclipse's superlaser's power. These weapons were capable of slashing through any to crack open a planet's crust and sear entire continental landmasses. 811 The massive superlaser was more widely used to destroy enemy capital ships and space stations during combat. 10 The class benefited from the most significant weaponry-improvements of the last few decades. This included and improved . Additionally, these behemoths were armed with hundreds of heavy laser and mountings. 8 In addition to its firepower, the Eclipse's armor and shields were so powerful that it could ram enemy ships without any risk of taking damage. 11 []Propulsion systems The Eclipse-class was more mobile than the Death Star, being equipped with both an enhanced and fast . 8 Complement An Eclipse-class vessel carried 600 and 96 , divided into 58 ; for ground assault, they carried 150,000 Imperial soldiers, 100 , and five . 8 The hangars were located at the sides of the vessel, with the fore and aft launch bays closely spaced underneath this area, towards the middle of the ship. 12 Each ship of the class was crewed by over 700,000 personnel, 8 and Eclipse II also carried a complement of . 13 Troop quarters were located on the lower frontal section of the vessel, in front of the hangar areas. 12 []Bridge tower The bridge tower contained the main communications array and sensor array, located on the port side and starboard side, respectively. In addition to containing the main command station for the ship on the lower portion of the tower, it also housed the deflector shield command center, on the top area. 12 Stats: Craft ........ Eclipse-Class Type ......... Capital Cargo Capacity ......... 600,000 Scale ........ Capital Consumables ............ 10 Years Length ....... 17,500 Hyperdrive Multiplier .. X2 Pilot Skill .. Capital Ship Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... X6 Crew ......... 712,000 Nav Computer ........... Yes Passengers ... 150,000 Maneuverability ........ 2D+1 Hull ......... 15D+2 Space Movement ......... 40 Shields ...... 11D+1 Hangar Space ........... 58 Squadrons Can Land? .... Are you stupid? Sensors ...... Normal: 2500, Focus: 750, Passive: 2500 Weapons: Axial Superlaser Fire Arc: Front Scale: Death Star Skill: Capital ship piloting Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 5-25/75/150 Damage: Gradational output can fire once every minute at minimum energy (1D damage). It can also build up a charge of 1D per minute up to 8D. Current reactor can only generate 11D total per day. 550 Heavy Laser Cannons Fire Arc: 200F, 150L, 150R, 100B Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-15/72/150 km Damage: 8D 500 Turbolaser Batteries Fire Arc: 150F, 125L, 125R, 100B Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 3-15/36/75 Atmosphere Range: 600-1.5/7/15 km Damage: 5D 75 Ion Cannons Fire Arc: 25F, 25L, 25R Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-10/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 2-20/50/100 km Damage: 3D 100 Tractor Beam Emplacements Fire Arc: 55F, 20L, 20R, 5B Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-10/30/60 km Damage: 6D 10 Gravity Well Projectors Fire Arc: 3F, 2L, 2R, 3B Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Damage: Blocks hyperspace travel: Category:Capital_Ships Category:KDYSFS_Ships